staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 grudnia 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole: O świętach, prezentach i Mikołajach 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 Arcydzieła Sztuki Filmowej: "Światła wielkiego miasta" - Film fab. prod. USA (1930) 11.30 Dalecy a bliscy - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 "Cmentarze Ziemi Obiecanej" - film dok. TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.45 "Najważniejsze wydarzenia XX wieku" Opowieść o naszym wieku 1900-2000 (1) film dok. prod. francuskiej 13.25 Zjazd - Orchard Lake, sierpień 1992 - relacja ze zjazdu delegatów koła AK, okręgu USA 13.50 "Sztuka świata zachodniego" (4): "Epoka gotyku" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 14.20 Pegaz młodych: Autobiografie 14.40 "Świat smithsoniański" "Biurko w dżungli" - film dok. prod. USA 15.40 "Opowieści Dziwnoluda": "Wizyta w lesie" Widowisko wg tekstów Janiny Porazińskiej, Jana Brzechwy, Juliana Tuwima 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla dzieci: Przed pierwszą gwiazdką oraz film fab. prod. szwedzkiej "W lesie nie ma rozbójników" wg Astrid Lindgren 17.05 Teleexpress 17.25 "Na wariackich papierach" (12) - serial prod. USA 18.15 Klinika zdrowego człowieka. Jak być dobrze urodzonym? Co to dziś znaczy? 18.40 My i świat 19.00 Wieczorynka: Opowieści z Nowego Testamentu. "Król się rodzi" - pilotowy odc. animowanego serialu prod. USA 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport: Rok Igrzysk 21.00 Górnictwo - szanse i zagrożenia 22.00 Polska w Parlamencie 22.30 Piosenki z Butiku - z lat 1987/92 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Królowa Bona" - serial TP 0.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 08:00 Panorama 08:10 Program lokalny 08:40 "New Kids on the Block" (1) "Na fali" - serial muzyczny prod. USA 09:10 Pokolenia - serial prod. USA 09:30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10:00 Asia w Moskwie - 9 XI 1990 - koncert brytyjskiej grupy rockowej 11:05 Na życzenie: Klasztory polskie - Klaryski 11:35 Studio Sport: Wielkie Gonitwy - Puchar Hodowców, cz. 4 16:25 Powitanie 16:30 Panorama 16:40 Sport - Gem, set, mecz - magazyn tenisowy 16:50 Losowanie Gier Liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16:55 "New Kids on the Block" (1) "Na fali" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 17:20 Dom - magazyn 17:40 Sposób na starość - program Haliny Miroszowej 18:00 Program lokalny 18:35 Pokolenia - serial prod. USA 19:00 Perły z lamusa: Francja naprzód - komedia obycz. prod. franc. 20:40 Spotkanie z Frederickem Philipsem - rozmowa o koncernie założonym przez ojca 21:00 Panorama 21:30 Ekspress reporterów 22:00 Studio Teatralne Dwójki: Giacomo Joyce, adapt. i reż.: Andrzej Maj 22:35 Okruchy, strzępy, drzazgi - film dok. 23:05 Lourdcs - film dok. Jarosława Dobrzyńskiego i Sylwestra Kowalowskiego 00:00 Panorama 00:10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Gdańsk 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Muzyczny quiz 16.30 Organy polskie - Święta Lipka 17.00 Kanclerz - odc. 5 17.50 Teleshoping 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Studio reklamowe 18.45 Candid Camera 19.10 Pomysłowy Dobromir 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.15 „Czterdziestolatek" - film 21.10 „Kamerton" - mag. muzyki poważnej 21.25 Rodno zemia 22.00 Panorama 22.05 Program na czwartek PolSat 16.30 Powitanie 16.35 Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - cz. 9 i 10 - polski serial animowany dla dzieci 17.00 Krzyk (powtórzenie) - Polska, 1992 18.30 Polski film dokumentalny: Takie miejsce 18.45 Pożegnanie 23.15 Powitanie 23.20 Śmiertelne polowanie - thriller prod. USA 1.15 Pożegnanie Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukac. dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless - serial 13.00 Falcon Crest - serial 14.00 E Street - serial 14.30 Inny świat - serial 15.20 Santa Barbara - serial 15.45 Maude - serial 16.15 The New Leave it to Beaver - serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street - serial 20.00 Alf - serial 20.30 Więzy rodzinne - serial 21.00 S.I.B.S. - serial 21.30 The Heights - serial 22.30 Meirose Place - serial 23.30 Studs - telezabawa 24.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial sf MTV 7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli - infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 The Real World - serial 18.30 MTV Prime - nowe teledyski, nowe gwiazdy 20.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 Red Hot and Blue - progr. na rzecz walki z AIDS 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Post Modern 2.00 Program Kristiane Becker 3.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus Wiadomości: 6.00, 9.00, 18.45 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny 9.10 Człowiek z Atlantydy - serial 10.00 Bogaci i piękni - serial 10.30 Cena jest właściwa - teleturniej 11.00 Ryzykowne! - teleturniej 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Mój ojciec jest kosmitą - serial 12.30 Kto umie, ten umie - turniej muzyczny 13.20 Santa Barbara - serial 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów - serial 15.00 Błękitna krew - serial 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem? - serial 17.30 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 20.15 The Secret Sunday (Godzina śmierci) - dreszczowiec USA, 1988 22.00 Stern TV 23.00 Show Dirka Bacha 23.30 The China Lake Murdes (Morderstwo w China Lake) - dreszczowiec USA, 1989 1.10 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial 1.40 Comme un boomerang (Jak bumerang) dreszczowiec franc.-wł. 1976 3.20 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.20 Explosiv (powt.) 4.50 Dobre czasy, złe czasy (powt.) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) Sat 1 SAT 1 News - wiadomości: 9.00, 15.00, 17.00, 18.45, 23.30 5.30 Raport regionalny (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 - tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.05 Hallo Heino (powt.) 9.55 Koło fortuny (powt.) 12.10 Forum gospodarcze 12.45 Tele Borse - giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens - serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi - austral. serial (famil.) 15.05 Das imperium - Die Colbys - serial famil. USA 16.00 UFO - ang. serial sf 17.05 Idź na całość - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Chiemgauer Volkstheater - Kein Auskomment mit dem - spektakl teatr. 21.55 Akut - afery, analizy, argumenty 22.25 Schreinemakers live 23.35 The Deer Hunter (Łowca jeleni) - film antywojenny USA, 1978 2.40 UFO (powt. z godz. 16.00) Pro 7 PRO 7 Nachrichten - wiadomości: 20.00, 0.30, 1.30, 3.15 5.35 Agentur Maxwell (powt.) 6.20 Vicki - serial komed. USA 6.45 Trick 7 - seriale anim. 8.20 Hart aber herzlich (powt.) 9.10 Agentin mit Herz (powt.) 10.10 Mein bester Freund (Lad: A. Dog) - film fab. USA, 1962 12.00 Ulice San Francisco (powt.) 12.50 Bill Cosby Show (powt.) 13.20 Ein Colt fur alle Falle - serial sensac. USA 14.10 Tagder Entscheldung (Big Wednesday) - film fab. USA. 1978 16.05 Hart aber herzlich - serial detek. USA 16.55 Trick 7 - seriale anim. 18.40 Bill Cosby Show - serial komed. USA 19.10 Ulice San Francisco - serial krym. USA 20.15 Moving wiolations (Akademia ruchu) - komedia USA, 1985 21.55 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial sensac. USA 22.45 The Osterman weekend (Weekend Ostermana) - film krym. USA, 1983 0.40 Hautnah dabel (powt.) 1.40 Blonde Fracht fur Sansibar (powt.) 3.25 Die Falle des Harry Fox 4.10 Tag der Entscheidung (powt. z godz. 14.10) Tele 5 Wiadomości: 18.45, 1.05 (w jęz. angielskim) 6.15 Najlepsza modelka - serial (powt.) 6.40 Bim bam bino - program dla dzieci 9.50 Obok nas - serial 10.15 Ruck Zuck - zgadywanie słów i pojęć (powt.) 10.50 Hopp oder Top - teleturniej (powt.) 11.25 Najlepsza modelka - serial 12.00 Dziki Zachód - serial 12.35 Vor Ort in Deutschland - magazyn regionalny 13.00 Bim bam bino - program dla dzieci 16.35 Wildcat - serial 17.00 Igranie z ogniem 17.30 Obok nas (powt.) 17.55 Broń prawa 18.55 Ruck Zuck - zgadywanie słów i pojęć 19.30 Hopp oder Top - teleturniej 20.15 Nocny patrol - serial 21.10 Quest for Love (W poszukiwaniu miłości) - ang. film fab. 1971 22.50 Walka z mafią - serial 23.40 Cassidy (2) - film USA 0.40 Teatr grozy Raya Brandbury'ego - serial 1.35 Cassidy (1) - film fab. USA (powt.) 2.30 Walka z mafią (powt.) 3.15 Teatr grozy Raya Bradbury'ego (powt.) 3.40 Nocny patrol (powt.) 4.25 Ruck Zuck '90 - zgadywanie słów i pojęć 4.50 Wildcat (powt.) 5.15 Igranie z ogniem 5.45 Zakończenie programu ScreenSport 8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Żagle, Puchar Japonii 9.00 Siatkówka, liga niemiecka 11.00 Tajski kickboxing w Holandii 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Futbol amerykański, Dallas-Atlanta 14.30 Boks zawodowy w Grosvenor House Hotel, Londyn 16.30 Wyścigi samochodowe NHRA w Reading, Pensylwania 17.00 Narty wodne w Chicago 17.30 Siatkówka na plaży, mężczyżni zawodowcy. 18.30 Wyścig przełajowy 19.00 Wyścigi NHRA 19.30 Tajski kicboxing w Niemczech 20.30 6-dniowy wyścig kolarski 21.30 Gillette World Sports Special - wiadomości sportowe 22.00 Koszykówka NBA, Dallas-San Antonio 24.00 Golf zawodowy, mecz w Barbadosie 1.30 Niebezpieczne sporty Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Jachting - regaty halowe w Paryżu - Bercy - retransmisja 11.40 Aerobik 12.00 Eurogole 13.00 Sport samochodowy - Havoc 14.00 Historia piłki nożnej 15.00 Tenis, najlepsi zawodnicy i mecze roku (w części) 17.00 Historia piłki nożnej 18.00 Narciarstwo akrobatyczne, Puchar Świata 19.00 Rajd "Gauloises" w Omanie 20.00 Sport samochodowy - Havoc 21.00 Eurofun - magazyn 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 - aktualności 22.00 Sport samochdowy - Havoc 23.00 Boks - najlepsze walki roku 0.30 Eurosportnews 2 - aktualności 1.00 Zakończenie programu 3sat Heute - wiad. 6.00-9.00 (co pół godziny), 19.00 Zeit Im Bild: 9.00, 22.00, 6.00 Mag poranny ZDF 11.30 Karol May - Winnetou i Old Shatterhand w Dolinie Śmierci - film fab RFN 13.00 Mag. południowy ZDF 13.45 Muzyka i historie bozonarodzeniowe 14.35 Niemieckie kolędy 14.55 Mostviertlr Weihnacht - film dok. 15.20 Der Waldbauernbub - historia bozonarodzeniowa 16.45 Zuckerbaker - dzieła sztuki z.. cukru 17.00 Mini ZIB - wiad dla dzieci 17.00 Pszczółka Maja 17.35 Der Anwalt - ser. tv 18.00 Przegląd wyd. miesiąca w Szwajcarii 19.20 3 SAT-Studio - wywiad na żywo 19.30 Umwelt - progr. ekologiczny 20.00 Heinrich Boll - Haus ohne Hunter - spektakl tv 21.50 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inform. 22.15 Kulturjournal - mag kult. 22.20 Sportzeit - wiad. sport. 22.30 Powiększenie - ang. film fab. 0.15 3 SAT - Schlagzeilen